prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Young
Bethany Young was a 17 year old girl that was murdered and identified as Alison DiLaurentis in "Pilot." After escaping Radley one night, she ended up on the Dilaurentis' backyard and was hit in the back of the head with a shovel and buried alive underneath the gazebo foundations. Her body was found by builders when Maya St. Germain and her family moved into the DiLaurentis House and knocked down the gazebo to make a studio. The body was dressed in the same yellow top Alison wore the night she went missing and her 'Jenna Thing' bracelet according to Jason. In the post mortem report, the body was identified as that of Alison DiLaurentis' for unknown reasons. Based on what CeCe said, Bethany's killer is the same person who is still trying to hurt Ali. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot At the end of the episode, Jane Doe's body is discovered and identified as Alison's. Her funeral is held later on. The Jenna Thing In this episode it is revealed that Jane Doe received a blunt force head trauma but died of suffocation. Save the Date Spencer and Aria break into the morgue at Rosewood Community Hospital and read the autopsy report carried out on "Alison's" body. Jane Doe had been hit from behind or was running away when she had been hit on the head. The wound had come from a curved, blunt object (which Spencer believes to be her old field hockey stick). However, the impact had not killed her immediately. The autopsy found her lungs to be filled with dirt, implying that she had been inhaling dirt in the last moments before her death. This basically means her assailant had struck her, either knocking her unconscious or otherwise paralyzing her defenses, and proceeded to bury her alive. |-|Season 2= Over My Dead Body We come to learn that the "curved, blunt object" Jane Doe was hit with was a shovel and she was also buried alive with it. |-|Season 3= It Happened "That Night" "Alison's" body is stolen from her grave by two members of The A-Team, one in a black hoodie and a blonde girl in a red coat. This Is A Dark Ride Alison's body is found in the ice cooler at the Halloween Ghost Train Party, after Toby and Noel fight, knocking the Cooler down, showing a black body bag. |-|Season 4= Turn of the Shoe Mrs. DiLaurentis reveals that when identifying the body found in their backyard all she needed to see was the yellow blouse to confirm it was Alison. Now You See Me, Now You Don't It revealed that Alison was pulled out of the ground where she had been buried alive the night she went missing by Mrs. Grunwald, meaning she did not die that night. Whose body was found remains unknown. This leads Emily to ask "If Alison's been alive this whole time then whose funeral did we go to?" Who's In The Box? Whilst visiting Alison's grave Hanna says that she has a theory: whoever was buried in Ali’s place still died, and she had to have been placed under the gazebo before it was filled with cement. This means that a girl must have gone missing around the same time that Ali did, and if they find out who, they can connect her to someone they know and solve the case. The girls realize that the body was identified as Ali because it was important that everyone believed that she was dead. Later on Hanna searches for other girls who went missing the same time as Alison and finds Sara Harvey from Courtland. She went missing Labour Day Weekend and Hanna sets up a meeting with her friends, Tina and Claire. It is revealed that Sara was very similar to Alison, both in appearance and personality. Sara went missing the day after Alison, however, meaning she cannot be in Alison's grave as she was seen after the cement was poured over the gazebo. The Liars later on pay their respects to whomever is in Alison's grave. Bite Your Tongue Whilst speaking to Detective Holbrook, Hanna realises that dental records would have been used to identify the body found in Alison's backyard. Following a clue from a book she is reading, she believes A must have swapped the dental records of Alison and Jane Doe in order for the body to be passed off as Alison's. She goes to the dentist to try and discover who could have swapped the records by looking at patients who visited the dentist following the discovery of Jane Doe's body as she believes this could lead her to 'A'. However, she is attatcked by 'A' who steals the sheets and shreds them. Unbridled Following Paige's tip that Alison is alive to the Rosewood PD, Holbrook visits Jessica and tells her that they are exhuming the bones in Alison's grave to check they are actually hers as evidence has suggested it is not. The Liars discuss who could possibly be in Alison's grave and mention the fact that CeCe was wearing the same top as Alison the night she went missing. Spencer later on asks Jason if he is sure the girl he saw with Melissa in the yellow top was CeCe. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 It is revealed that the girl in Alison's grave was a 17 year old Radley Sanitarium patient by the name of Bethany Young, who escaped the sanitarium that night and was murdered after wandering on to the Dilaurentis' backyard.